


Love in front of the mirrors

by Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Work, know what this is hilarious, past miliary, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/pseuds/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stick up the ass ex military man Levi is dragged by hange to the strip club. But he's in for a surprise when a stripper and a simple ne-yo song makes wonder him who turned up the temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightcrawler554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/gifts), [AuraFelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraFelix/gifts), [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts), [Haruka_Hourou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_Hourou/gifts), [Daktasinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/gifts), [AsakuraHannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/gifts), [koichii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/gifts), [XxstrifexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxstrifexX/gifts), [tsc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/gifts).



> It is imperative you listen to Mirror by Neyo  
> heres a link  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6TGw_S496M
> 
> this is for the writers I stalk more then I should....and have prob written smut that's caused blood transfusion .

My name is Levi don’t worry about the last name. I am 32 years old and what many people call”successful”. I am in reality just an ex military man who lucked out and received pension for an injury and a decent job. I am an employee trainer at Survey Corps Technology. I used the military to pay though college then I went off like a dumb ass to war. I worked with intelligence and didn’t have to fight on the front lines. Everything was peaches and cream until our building was blown to oblivion. Many people died. I was one of the lucky ones that had been leaving for a reason I can’t even remember. I still caught some of the blast and now I have a prosthetic leg from the knee down. And I have what my coworkers dubbed “the pain cane”. After being injured I was honorably discharged and put on pension. But staying home and reliving the glory days was sure to make me lose my everlasting mind.

So I applied for my current job. My bosses Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias did tours in the army so they understand my intelligence and my distaste of bullshit. So here I am training the newbie’s and making sure the interns don’t shit on themselves. I am paid pretty well and I make enough to live well and send a bit to my family back home. Erwin appreciates my strict demeanor and my promptness. I am always on time and ready to go at 7:30 am, even though nobody is due till an hour later. I turn in everything on time and in pristine order. My outfits are crisp suits that lack any flaws. I kept my military buzz cut in the back and let the front growout. I effectively scare the shit out of everybody in the training program. but I don’t give a fuck because they leave the program knowing their shit and the lack of fuck ups in the company is apparent.

 

But it isn’t enough for some ungreatful bastards. Enter fucking Hanji Zoe. She is the thorn in my side. When I started working nobody but Erwin and Mike spoke to me casually. She transferred in 6 months after me and made it her sole mission to destroy my life. If I was into women she would be the equivalent of my wife. I tolerate her because she gets her work done in a orderly fashion and she also has helped me with my traces of PTSD. She is on a mission to finish the job the bomb didn’t. I never go out. Going to work and the occasional bar with Erwin is enough for me. But she thinks I need to loosen up. I think I am just fine. But Erwin even agreed. That fucking blonde brutus.

 

This is how I found myself at a fucking strip club. I never went to these shit stains even in college. Tonight was special or some shit and Hanji forced me against my will with the promise of drinks and a safe ride home. And she bought Erwin, Mike; Mikes partner Nanaba who finds this hilarious, and her boyfriend Moblit. He’s a really decent human so I won’t kill his girlfriend. Erwin and I sit looking at the couple share some gross couple bonding over strippers. As long as they are ok whatever.

“Lighten up Levi this could be fun.” Erwin clucked out.

“Fuck you. I could be home reading in peace with a 6-pack of Hennessey.” Erwin burst into laughter. “Ok ok, but is it necessary for you to sit like you are in basic training?” I scowled in return.  
I always sat up with my back straight and with no hair out of place. They bribed me into jeans and a t-shirt. That was the best they were going to get from me. I ignored everybody on stage with extreme prejudice.

Erwin paid little attention until some scrawny blond with a bowl cut graced the stage. For his little body he sure maneuvered around that pole. He had on shorts so tight I felt my balls shrink. I looked to see my boss/friend looking like a predator. His eyes were narrowed and he was biting his lip. Filthy bastard. The kid never stripped but he put on a well enough show he didn’t need to. I was really reaching my limit. I was about to tell everyone goodbye when the lights dimmed.

 

**_“Ladies in gentlemen with great pleasure I announce the rogue beast.”_ **

 

The place went stupid. I was about to get up when the lights on the stage lit up one being. I froze as my throat actually locked. What the fuck is going on? This being because this is no human strutted on stage practically oozing the definition of sex. He had unruly hair, tanned skin, and a smile that could send a saint to hell. He wore these leather pants that defied reason, a tight v neck, a leather jacket, and studded boots. He was lean but I knew enough about body sizes to know that there was definite muscle hiding underneath those clothes. Said clothes were pissing me off. But what got me were his eyes. From this seat I could see eyes that were deep green, sensual, and dangerous. I found myself wide eyed and almost drooling till a chuckle snapped me out of it.

 

“Fuck you Erwin.” What was I thinking anyway? He’s a stripper and probably just as boring as the rest of them.

The beat started and the voice of ne-Yo filled the club as he began moving:

 

_I must be honest with you babe (just got to be honest babe)_  
 _I love to watch the faces that you make (when we make love ooo wee)_  
 _But when I'm behind you holding your hips and you close your eyes and bite your lips_  
 _I can't see you so might I suggest a change_

 

He walked up and as Ne-Yo began singing he slightly spread his legs and dropped his hips and started rolling them. His hands were on his chest and hip and he was biting his lip. He slowly bought both hands up as his hips rolled and continued going to the ground. As he went down his hands went behind his head and slowly moved down his body which was now rolling and grinding closer to the ground. He came back up and spun around off of his left leg. The crowd was already going wild. He seemed to be ignorant of this and kept dancing.

 

_Now mama please don't think me strange for what I'm about to say_  
 _(please don't think me strange)_  
 _If you know anything bout me by now_  
 _you know I'm a freak just follow my lead_

 

This evil being didn’t land facing forward but stopped with his body facing to the left side. His hands went back up and he did unnatural body rolls and grinded his way to the right side repeating the same roll. I found myself forgetting my name as he faced forward for the chorus.  
Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)  
His hands went behind his head as he started grinding forwards as if he was making love. Bills were being thrown from all direction as his hips grinded with perfection. When did the room get so hot?

_Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_  
 _Watching ourselves make love_  
 _Girl why don't we_

 

He dropped lower spreading his legs. He rolled his shoulders in tune with his hips as his eyes darkened. He moved back up and began rolling his hips as he threw his head back and ran his hands down his body. I felt the room heating up as my throat locked. The torture continued as the second verse started.

 

_Little mama keep your chin up, please watch me do the...nasty_  
 _I like it when you make it move fast_

He walked forward and slid the jacket off to the relief of the room with me included. He dropped it and smirked knowing and seductively as more bills and praises came his way.

 

_Mami if I pull your head back_  
 _Cause I want you to see that we look so good together_  
 _I understand that you’re not ready for me to make my directorial debut_  
 _featuring me but starring you_

His next move made me believe in higher powers as he crossed his arms and grabbed the edges of that tight v-neck. He began rolling as he slowly lifted it up inch by fucking inch. I leaned in closer waiting for the reveal of skin. I was not disappointed as a lean 6-pack came into view. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as the shirt went over his head.

 

_Baby that's okay with me_  
 _honestly this is the next best thing_

He started swinging his shirt as he strutted across the goddamn stage like he owned it.

 

And then he made eye contact with me. My pants began to feel tighter as the chorus whipped around. Never taking his eyes off of me he began a new round of torture

 

_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_  
 _So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)_

He smiled with this evil look as he dipped his hip and rolled tiny circles that made me dizzy. As he went lower his rolls turned into full circles.

 

Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
Watching ourselves make love girl why don't we

He went almost to the ground rolling he used his legs to turn to the side staring at me as he rolled his top half and snapped his fingers and turned back facing forward.

 

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_  
 _I see you can you see me watching you loving it_  
 _I see you can you see me watching you loving it_  
 _I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

 

With his hands on his knees, he began his knees apart in this crouch position while using his shoulders to roll his top half. He made himself look like he was in ecstasy but he was giving me a heated glare. My pants began tightening further. Then he threw his hands over his head and began moving back up rolling like a belly dancer until he was finally upright. His eyes never left me.

I was hard and sweating and he wasn’t through yet. I swear he made a grand just from this alone.

 

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_  
 _I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

 

He popped the buttons of his tight pants and the drooped slightly giving us a delicious views of his hip bones. I was in horror and arousal as there was no trace of any underwear. This devil was punishing me for my years of carnal neglect with his movements.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_  
 _Baby I see you can’t you see me loovveee it_

He defied nature and slowly slid backwards like a cheerleader about to back flip. When his hands hit the floor he dropped to the music. I knew this was the finally. I also knew I was so hard I was near tears. I licked my lips as thoughts of taking this stripper crossed my mind. He was playing with me. I’d love to see those eyes staring at me, with cheeks flushed, jaw dropped, and filthy moans waking up the neighbors. I was snapped into reality as the final chorus hit.

 

_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_  
 _So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)_  
 _Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)_  
 _Watching ourselves make love_  
 _girl why don't we_

 

This time he used his odd position to thrust upwards again and again. He looked like he was fucking the air. The crowd went wild. Two people tried to storm the stage and had to be removed. He thrusted his pelvis up as his stomach rolled sinfully.

 

But much to my relief and sadness the song began fading. The lights were dimming as he gave the crowd one more lewd lust.  
Just like that it was over. And I was hard enough t give a black eye. I said nothing as I slipped out and damn near ran to the bathrooms in the back. I had to get a fucking hold of myself. Nobody ever made me feel this hot or bothered.

 

I barged in to an empty facility. I ran sole cold water on my hands and threw some on my face. I went up for a paper towel when a low voice that came out nowhere suddenly assaulted my ears

“Here you go sweetheart.”

I wiped my face and turned to see the devil in human form. That stripper found me and was bringing my almost calm hard on right back.

“Like the show sexy?”

I scowled at his seductive tone and knowing smirk.

“Back off brat.”

He leaned closer not scared by me at all. His hot breath tickled my ear as he spoke low “You seemed to enjoy it when I was on stage. I saw you staring at me like you want me.”

 

This brat had no idea who he was talking to. Before he could pull fully away I grabbed the back of his head and yanked him into a fierce kiss. I gave no mercy as I plunged my tongue into that hot mouth. He tasted of fruit and alcohol. I roamed around as if that mouth was mine and he moaned like a good little boy. He pushed in close to me but I pulled away. His face was in a genuine pout and it took everything not to slam him on the floor and make him not be able to work for a week.

“Are you done here? Nod yes or no.”

He nodded yes.

“Get you shit. You’re coming home with me.”

 

Apparently he didn’t have to be told twice, I called a cab and said goodbye to a group not listening. Erwin had vanished to god knows where.

Outside the cab pulled up and the brat got inside with me. I gave him my address and then grabbed the strippers thigh and pulled him my way. I palmed and squeezed his erection and whispered

 

“You’re _mine_ tonight…beast.”

By the way he stifled a moan I knew my words were true.


	2. Just say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more dirty dancing and porn. Almost 2000 words of it. Have fun!
> 
> O and the song is say yes by floetry  
> here's the link
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiVR8sdFTTw

We pulled into my house. I had the brat near tears with my teasing. With the war and then working I don’t have time for such things as romance. I definitely do not have time for every Tom, Dick, and Joe to run in and out of my house. There was that one time one man thought he’d force himself on me, by the time I finished reprimanding him for his foolishness he was begging for an explosion to set off in the building. I am short but not one to fuck with. So this adds up to me having no sex in years and this stripper was too willing for me to just let go.

 

The whole way home I never removed my hand from the brat’s leg. I would draw little circles around his thighs and then give him little smirks. The way he would blush would make me feel accomplished. When we arrived I paid the driver and without a word let us to my house. I could hear him shuffling behind me as we climbed the stairs of my wooden patio and into the front door. When I closed it and looked at him one would have thought he’d peed on himself. I always carry myself as if I’m still in the military. No need to walk ad look sloppy just because I am out. I gave him an amused smirk.

“What’s your name stripper?” he looked me in the eyes for once but looked away just as quickly. I could see him taking in my house. Since it was just me there was no need to get a mansion. There was the living room on the left and a decently sized kitchen to the right. Walking forward would lead to a guest room and guest bathroom across from each other. Further down was a coat closet then the master bedroom with the adjoining bath. No special decoration but the house is spotless how I like. I tapped impatiently as he took forever for his name. I cleared my throat and he finally answered.

“Uh it’s it Eren”

“Eren how fitting.” I walked up closer to him “say Eren what happened to all that confidence you had on stage hm?” he shifted nervously from left to right. I walked up to him and traced my fingers up and down his chest noting the slight shiver and quick hot breaths he took. It excited me in a way I thought was forever lost.

“Follow me Eren.” I led him to my living room complete with a flat screen, coffee table, bookshelf, and a leather couch across from the TV. I moved the coffee table out the way and sat on the couch crossing my legs. He was still standing and waiting on my order. I like this one.

“It seems as if your confidence leaves if you’re not dancing. So I want you to dance for me.” At this his eyes widened and looked at me in disbelief. “Are…are you sure sir?” what the fuck is with the sir. He was all bold in the club. Great I found one with bark and no bite. But I like that he called me sir, show respect to your elders.

 

“It’s Levi and I’m not going to fuck some brat who looks scared of his own dick after a performance like that.” I expected more nervousness but my brash tone made him chuckle and lighten up. That’s a pleasant surprise. I directed him to my speakers with my iPod attached. He was welcome to whatever song he wanted. I have a weird taste of music so I’m not surprised at his confused eyes in my library.

Eventually the soft sensual sounds of Floetry “Say Yes”  
You" filled the room. He knew this song.

I looked at him bored as he shed his hoodie. Those sinful leather pants were still on with a bigger v neck. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths then opened his eyes. His stripper side switched on and he smirked at me as she began singing.

_There is only one for me_   
_You have made that a possibility_   
_We could take that step to see, ohh_   
_If this is really gonna be_   
_All you gotta do is say yes_

 

He lifted his arms slowly while swinging his hips from left to right and bought them together over his head. He began rolling his hips in small circles. He never took his eyes off of me as he began rolling and stuck his foot out helping him pivot. His back is now facing me and I’m getting to really see a firm and perky ass. Any man with less self control would have already taken him. He was still rolling as the chorus came on

 

_All you gotta do is say yes_   
_Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby_   
_Open up your mind and just rest_   
_I'm about to let you know you make me so_   
_All you gotta do is say yes_   
_Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby_   
_Open up your mind and just rest_

 

He reached over his shoulders and slowly took off his shirt. I wanted to see that firm stomach but the muscles in his back stopped my complaint. He started rocking his hips slowly as he dropped the shirt to the ground. He put his hands on his hips and started grinding and rolling his body to the ground

 

_I'm about to let you know you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,_   
_you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so_

 

As he landed in a crouching position he turned his head and smirked at me biting his lip. He was rolling as that firm ass moved in perfect circles. I wasn’t expecting his next move

 

_Loving you has taken time, taken time_   
_But I always knew you could be mine_   
_I recognize the butterflies inside me_   
_Sense is gonna be made tonight, tonight_   
_All you gotta do is say yes_

 

He suddenly flipped his body in a graceful motion and landed on all fours. His eyes were smoldering as he began crawling to me. His back moved up and down as he moved closer. He stopped at my feet and his hands trailed up my legs. I stiffened because he was touching my prosthetic leg. I knew he felt it and I expected him to act weird. Instead he kissed it and crawled on my lap.

To hell with the dance I grabbed that ample ass and pulled him me. I was grinding against my erection. I squeezed him and he let out a soft moan and I knew I was still in control. That dance had me in a daze. I leaned up and caught him in a hot kiss. There was nothing gentle about this kiss but he was kissing back just as hard. I squeezed him hard and he opened his mouth in a gasp and I claimed his mouth again. He grinded against me as I explored his mouth with my tongue. I sucked on his tongue earning a muffled moan and pulled back to nibble al his plump lips. By the time I pulled back he was panting and we were both rock hard.

 

“Get up we are moving to my room.” I growled and we got up. I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. I closed the door and he was already crawling on the bed. I don’t know when shoes or my shirt were discarded but I don’t really care.

I crawled on top of Eren and dipped my head him kissing him deeply the moment of moths touched. My hands ran down his sides and I decided to touch his erection through his pants. Strings of delicious moans escaped his as a palmed and squeezed him. I wasn’t one for foreplay so I switched our positions. With my leg I can’t put pressure on it.

 

“I want you to ride me _Eren_.”

The way his eyes darkened pleased me. He stripped his pants leaving himself bare and me pleased and tugged at my remaining clothes. He reached in his shoes of all places and pulled out a condom. I almost laughed but I was too hard to give a shit.

 

“Do you have lube?” I shook my head but pointed to some lotion on the dresser. I was pleasantly surprised when he crawled back on the bed and prepped himself. His moans were lewd as he added more fingers stretching him. I couldn’t help but stroke myself a couple times to the sight. I was amazed that he hasn’t even said anything about my little robotic leg. That’s been a cause for hesitation after one time I tried this and the person went all pity party on me. I was softer then cotton candy and went to sleep. But he didn’t care. Eren is an interesting being indeed.

He straddled me and I placed my hands on his hips lowering him on my shaft. He felt exactly how I imagined; tight and hot. He bit his lips bruised as he took me in to the hilt. He was panting when he took all of me in. I stroked him as my own way of making him relax. But I wasn’t one for patience so I thrusted up inside of him lightly. His eyes shot open and he gasped for air.

He placed his hands on my chest and rose himself up to the tip and slammed his ass back down making us both moan. He set a quick pace of bouncing on me and I grabbed his hips and thrusted upwards. I matched his bouncing with a harsh thrust. I grabbed him at some point and slammed into him so hard he let out a pleasure scream.

“Nn o ahh ...Levi fuck do that again!” again I did and again and again. I hot his prostate and he yelled my name as his legs began to give out. I had a lot of pent up aggression so I held him up and kept slamming into him. I held on to his cock despites his cries. I was going to get my fill tonight. He tried to meet my thrust but his strength was waning. His face was flushed and his hair was matted to his forehead from sex. That only made want to fuck him harder and I pulled him into a sloppy kiss as I finished him off. After a few more merciless thrust he came hard all over both our chest and stomachs. I rode him out of his climax as mine hit me. My head hit the pillow as I released into the condom.

 

For a minute I stayed inside him as we caught our breaths. I should’ve kicked him off of me because we were filthy. There was no way I could stay covered in our sweat and cum. Yet I couldn’t move. I kissed his forehead and then commanded him to move. He slid off of me and lay next to me. I got up and grabbed some towels from the bathroom wiping myself down and threw one his way. I had no energy to do anything and without a word I slipped back into bed and closed my eyes. The little shit curled up next to me adding body heat but I was too tired and happy from a good fuck I didn’t make him sleep on the couch.

 

Happy Hanji.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how ya feeling. This will multi chaptered. And if you want winmin let me know. It may happen anway


End file.
